Like father, like son (?)
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: When Chase goes for a walk and finds Douglas, he learns a little bit more about not just himself, but also about his family. Extra fluffy ;) I do not own Lab Rats. spoilers for Taken and Which father knows best
1. An interesting encounter

After locking mr. Davenport in the lab, Chase went for a walk. His siblings barely even acknowledged him as he told them he would be out for an hour or two. He had barely closed the front door when he saw the entire house darkening. He grinned: "He should have listened to us..."

Chase looked at the empty road and decided to head to the park. He felt like he needed to clear his head and going for a walk always helped with that.

While walking, he thought about all the things that had happened that day: the videomessage from Douglas with a warning for Krane, Tasha and Leo getting kidnapped by Krane, fighting Krane, Douglas saving their lives...him saving Douglas' life... Mr. Davenport kicking Douglas out...

'I didn't even got to thank Douglas for saving us...', Chase thought. For him, it was the second time Douglas had saved his life. Even though the first time, he had wanted to bring him to the dark side. But without Douglas, he wouldn't have survived that avalanche.  
'Maybe that's why I saved his life?', Chase wondered. Because he really didn't know why he had made that move at the moment. He knew that the risk of getting hurt himself was a lot bigger than the chance of saving both Douglas and himself, but he acted in a reflex. 'A walk around the park will help my mind to calm down', Chase thought as he entered the park.

When he entered the park, he noticed a shadowy figure sitting on the bench next to the pond. Carefully, he walked closer, already mentally preparing for a fight. Suddenly, he stepped on a branch lying on the ground. The figure jumped up and looked ready to fight.

'Wait a minute', Chase thought 'That spiky hair... Those muddy trousers... The camouflage shirt... That fighting pose...' "Douglas?!", he asked. The figure jumped again and started to run away. "Douglas, wait!", Chase yelled again as he started chasing him. But it wasn't as easy as Chase had hoped it would be to catch up with his biological father.

Suddenly, he saw Douglas fall down. Chase sped up a little bit more and grabbed Douglas' arm before he could move. Douglas struggled to get free, but Chase had a tight grip on his arm.

"Okay, you got me!", Douglas said "Go ahead and take me to Donnie. Or jail. Or whatever gruesome place you found for me."  
"What?", Chase asked "I'm not here to arrest you."  
"Really?", Douglas asked, still lying on the ground. Chase nodded and let go of Douglas' arm.  
"Then why are you here?", Douglas asked.  
"I was just going for a walk when a saw a dark figure sitting on my favourite bench. And when I realised it was you, I called your name.", Chase explained.  
"And why didn't you just let me run away?", Douglas asked "It would have saved you time and energy and possibly a lot of trouble with Donnie."  
"I don't know", Chase answered hesitantly "I didn't really think about it actually. I just... felt like I should run after you".  
"I created the smartest guy in the world and he didn't think before he did something...", Douglas sighed. But when he looked back up at Chase, he had a small smile on his lips.

Chase smiled back and offered him a hand, which Douglas took gratefully.  
"So..." Chase said after an uncomfortable silence "I should probably go home before Adam or Bree start looking for me."  
"Or..." Douglas offered "you could stay here a little longer."  
Chase looked at him like he was pointing a gun at his head.  
"No, never mind", Douglas quickly said "Forget I ever said that. Just go home."  
"I can stay for a little longer, I guess", Chase said hesitantly "I mean, it's not like they'll miss me at this moment. I don't even think they know where I am at this moment."  
Douglas looked at him with a look Chase couldn't quite identify. "Okay then", Douglas said "In that case: let's have a walk".

They walked for about five minutes in silence before Douglas spoke up: "So when you say they probably won't miss you at home right now-"  
"Just forget about it, Douglas", Chase interfered. Douglas nodded and just continued to walk in silence.  
Two minutes later, Chase sighed: "I'm sorry, that was rude. For once, it's not your fault."  
Douglas smirked: "I'm a supervillain who has tried to hurt you and your family plural times. Believe me when I tell you: I'm not insulted."  
Chase nodded: "Why don't we sit down on the bench where I kind of scared you into a heart attack?"  
"Okay", Douglas agreed "And just so you know, I didn't have a heart attack. I was just scared that you would have me locked up for the rest of my life. Or worse: bring me back to Donnie!"  
Chase laughed: "Okay then." Douglas looked at his laughing son and couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

By then, they had reached the bench. Together they sat down and looked at their reflections in the calm water.  
"So this is your favourite bench?", Douglas asked.  
"Yeah", Chase answered "Looking at the water and the ducks helps me to-"  
"Relax", Douglas and Chase answered simultaneously. Father and son looked at each other and smiled.

"Chase", Douglas said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder "You and I are more alike than you know"  
"Yes. Maybe we are...", Chase smiled

 **Author's note: Hi! I know I'm still working on 'down once again', but this idea came to my mind and I couldn't help but write it. I've always liked Douglas and especially his interactions with Chase. So I wanted to try if I could do something with that… Hope you like it! :D**


	2. A heart-to-heart

After another ten minutes of talking, Chase realized how right Douglas had been. Apparently, they liked the same food and music. Plus, they had the same way of relaxing after a stressful day.

"Won't you get into trouble with Donnie if he finds out you were here with me?", Douglas suddenly asked. Chase shook his head: "He'll never find out."  
"You're gonna lie to him?", Douglas asked surprised "I thought you were the good guy here?"  
Chase smiled: "I don't have to lie, he won't ask me where I've been anyway. As long as I'm home before midnight, nobody really cares where I was or with who."  
Douglas looked at Chase: "Must be nice to have that much freedom."  
Chase kept his eyes on the water: "Yeah, I guess…"  
Douglas thought about his own childhood, where his parents never really paid attention to where he went. 'Poor kid', he thought.

Chase continued: "But sometimes it would be nice if they wanted to know what I was up to. Sometimes, I think I could just disappear for two days and come back and they wouldn't have noticed that I was gone."  
Douglas sighed with a sad look on his face and turned his gaze back at the water. 'Come on, Donnie! Really? You're doing this again? Didn't you learn anything from the past?'

Suddenly, Chase shook his head and seemed to get out of his sad state: "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."  
"I do", Douglas replied. Chase showed a small smile on his face for one second, before it disappeared again. But Douglas had seen it.  
Chase sighed: "I shouldn't be bothering you with this."  
"Yes, you should!", Douglas exclaimed "Technically, I'm still your father, although I know I never acted like one. But you could see me as the fun loving uncle that won't judge you, no matter how much you're nagging."  
Chase looked at his father/uncle with big eyes and a smile: "When did you become such a softie?"  
"Hey, I'm not a softie!", Douglas said, a little offended "I just... tend to let my emotions get the better of me from time to time..."  
Chase nodded: "Okay, I get it. So, you're not a softie, just overemotional."  
Douglas gave him a deadpan face, which sent Chase straight into a laughter attack.  
Douglas tried to hold onto his deadpan face, but soon gave up and started laughing along.

After five minutes, they got a grip on themselves and stopped laughing.  
"Nothing to help you forget a tough day like a laughter attack, together with your old nemesis", Chase smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
Douglas nodded and looked back at the water.  
After a short silence, Douglas spoke up: "Why did you save me?"  
Chase looked at Douglas with a confused look on his face: "Why not?"  
"Why not?!", Douglas almost yelled "I hurt your family! I kidnapped your father! I almost killed Leo! I blew up your lab! Should I go on?"  
"No, you can stop right there.", Chase answered calmly.

"So?", Douglas continued "Why did you save me, even after all that I've done to you and your family?"  
"You saved me twice.", Chase answered matter-of-factly "It was the least I could do."  
Douglas frowned: "Twice?"  
"Don't you remember the avalanche?", Chase asked "'Cause I do. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be sitting here. And you saved us today as well. Mr. Davenport might not believe that, but I certainly do."  
Douglas smiled a little shy, but didn't say anything.  
"Plus", Chase continued his explanation "you're still our biological father"  
Douglas looked at his youngest son with big eyes, too surprised to respond.

Chase turned around so he could look Douglas into the eyes: "And everybody deserves a second chance... Even you."  
Douglas at first didn't do anything. Then, all he could do was smile and try not to tear up.  
Chase saw how happy Douglas was and how bad he was trying not to start crying. Chase himself started smiling as well.

Suddenly, Chase lunged forward and hugged Douglas: "Thank you for saving us today."  
Douglas stiffened, surprised from his first hug in years, but quickly recovered and hugged back. "Thank you for giving me another chance.", Douglas whispered back.

At that moment, Chase's phone started ringing. Chase took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller-ID: "It's mister Davenport?" He looked at Douglas, who nodded as a sign to answer the call.  
"Hello", Chase said. "Chase!", mr. Davenport yelled through the phone "Thank goodness you're okay! We were so worried! You've been gone for hours and you didn't say where you went. And with Douglas and Krane still around… I thought something bad had happened!"  
"I'm fine, mister Davenport", Chase answered "I'll be home in ten to fifteen minutes".  
"Okay then", mister Davenport answered "See you then. And be careful!"  
"I will", Chase replied "Bye!". As he put his phone back into his pocket, he looked at Douglas, who had heard the entire conversation.

"It seems that he cares more about me than I thought.", Chase murmured.  
"Are you really that surprised about that?", Douglas asked. When Chase didn't answer, he continued: "Donnie is a good guy, Chase. He wants the best for you kids. He always did and he always will. You shouldn't judge him for being overprotective."

Chase smiled: "When did you become so wise?"  
"Well, I am a genius!", Douglas bragged.  
Chase chuckled in reply: "Yep, definitely the brother of mister Davenport."  
Douglas glared at him: "Was that an insult?"  
"Maybe…", Chase answered with an innocent look on his face.  
Douglas smirked and thought to himself: 'yep, that's definitely my son'

Chase stood up: "I should go home before mister Davenport gets here and sees us together."  
"Chase?", Douglas yelled after him.  
Chase turned around: "Yes?"  
"Could you do me a favor?", Douglas asked as he stood up as well.  
"Depends on the favor", Chase answered hesitantly.  
Douglas didn't react to the comment and continued: "As soon as you get home, go to your siblings and tell them that even though you fight, you honestly care about them."  
"Why?", Chase asked confused.  
Douglas had a sad smile on his face as he looked at Chase: "Don't become too much like me, Chase."  
Chase responded with a smile and a small nod: "Okay, I will."  
Douglas nodded: "Thank you".

Chase turned around and left the park. When he reached the street, he turned around to have a final glance at Douglas.  
Just as he had expected, he was still standing there looking at him. Douglas smiled one last time, to which Chase nodded and then turned left to go home.

Once Chase was gone, Douglas sat down again and looked at his reflection in the water.  
"He's just like me when I was his age…", he said to himself out loud "... I just hope he goes right where I went wrong..."

 **Author's note: Hi! Long chapter, I know, but it didn't feel right to cut this conversation off in the middle. So, here it is: Chase and Douglas having the heart-to-heart some of you wanted ;)!**

 **Next chapter: Chase gets home. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! R &R!**


	3. At home

When Chase opened the front door, he saw his siblings talking quietly on the couch. When they noticed him, they stopped their conversation.  
"Chase, are you okay?", Bree asked.  
Chase nodded: "Of course I am. I can take of myself, you know."  
"I know", Bree replied "But we were really worried! Douglas and Krane are still out there and you were gone for more than two hours!"  
Chase looked at all of his siblings: "You were really worried about me?"  
"Of course we were!", Leo answered.  
Chase smiled: "Thank you".  
While Adam, Bree and Leo tried to understand what Chase meant by that, Chase walked over to Tasha and mr. Davenport who were sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"Chase, where have you been?", mister Davenport asked "We were worried something bad had happened to you! Like Douglas kidnapping you… again!"  
Chase did his best to hide the smile from his face: "No need to worry, I was at the park. But thank you for worrying about me. I appreciate it."  
Mr. Davenport looked at Tasha and then back at Chase, not even trying to hide his confusion: "Euhm... You're welcome?"  
When Chase walked over to the couch, he turned to Tasha: "Did I miss something?"  
Tasha shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at Chase.

"Guys?", Chase asked as he sat down next to Leo.  
"Yeah, What's up?", Bree asked.  
"Is there something wrong?", Leo asked immediately.  
"No, no", Chase quickly said "I just wanted to tell you something."  
"Okay then…", Bree said hesitantly "Go ahead."  
Chase took a deep breath and pulled himself together before he spoke up: "We may fight a lot, but I want you guys to know that I honestly care about you guys."  
Adam jumped up with big eyes: "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"  
Leo put his hand against Chase's forehead: "Are you sure you're feeling okay? 'Cause I think you might have caught a fever!"  
"I feel fine", Chase reassured Leo "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I honestly cared about you guys. All of you."

Tasha smiled and walked over to the couch: "We care about you to, sweetie."  
"Chase, where is this coming from?", mr. Davenport asked, now standing in front of Chase "Has it got anything to do with what happened with Douglas today?"

Chase grinned: "You could say that, yeah."  
"Okay then!", Adam said "This calls for a family hug! Bring it in, guys!"  
It didn't take long before everyone had gathered in Adam's arms and they were dangling above the ground in his strong grip.

One mile further away, sitting on the darkest bench next to the pond, Douglas was watching everything from his tablet. _Good thing they never discovered the camera's upstairs_ , Douglas thought.  
As he saw his youngest son doing exactly what he had asked him to do, he felt his cold heart melt a little further.  
He smiled as he closed the video feed: "I should have known: he won't make the same mistakes I made...".

 **Author's note: Hi! I know, short chapter. I just didn't know what else to put in there…  
Anyway, two more chapters! :D If you like Chase and Douglas together, let me know! I'm willing to write more stories like this one :).  
As always: ideas/suggestions/ reviews /requests/ … are welcome! :D**

 **R &R! **


	4. Finally together!

**A/N: LabRater: I know the lab was destroyed, I was just thinking: what if Marcus had also put a camera upstairs, in the living room? It wasn't shown, but it could have been... (in my head anyway ;) )  
** **\+ I know I normally switch stories when I update, but the last update was really short so I'm making up for it now :) Hope you don't mind ;)  
+SPOILERS: _Which father knows best_**

Three weeks later

After they all had gotten home and mr. Davenport had shown Douglas his room, they were sitting in the living room while Douglas was putting his stuff away.

"How should we call him from now on?", Adam asked "'Evil uncle daddy' won't work anymore. So should we call him 'dad'? or 'uncle'? Or 'Douggie'?"  
"Why don't you just call him 'Douglas'?", Tasha proposed.  
But Adam sighed: "But that's so boring!"

As the family continued to talk about the new situation and how things were going to change, Chase sneaked over to Douglas' room. Mr. Davenport had given him a room close to the lab entrance, so he could get there fast if needed.  
Chase stopped in front of the door and knocked, followed by a "come in" from Douglas.  
Chase entered the room to look straight at Douglas' but sticking out of the closet: "Hi".  
Douglas looked over to Chase and closed the closet: "Hi. Something wrong?"  
Chase shook his head: "No, I just came by to say 'hi'".  
"Where are the others?", Douglas asked.  
"They're fighting over how to call you from now on.", Chase said with a grin on his face.

Douglas frowned: "Why don't you just go with my full name?"  
"That's what we said", Chase chuckled "but Adam thinks it's too boring."  
Douglas smirked in response: "I'm sure he'll come up with something..."

"Yeah…", Chase replied "Well, I should be going back-"  
"Chase, wait", Douglas interrupted.  
"What's up?", Chase asked alarmed.  
Douglas took a few steps so he now cold look Chase straight into his eyes: "I just wanted to say that I don't want to change your family or the way things work around here. I'll just be your funloving uncle who just happens to live in the same house."  
Chase grinned: "So I can still come to you to nag about stuff and you won't judge me?"  
Douglas immediately understood what Chase meant: "Exactly!"

"Cool", Chase smiled. More seriously, he continued: "So, what are you gonna do now? I mean, to make a living?"  
"I don't really know", Douglas answered honestly as he sat down on his bed "Donnie is going to give me a monthly allowance. But I still have to do something during the day. I can't just sit on my bed all day! If I get too bored, I might just go back to the darkside!"  
Chase suddenly started laughing, much to Douglas' pleasure. It was a huge risk to make that joke when he wasn't even completely forgiven yet.

After Chase had stopped laughing, he sat down on the bed as well: "Maybe you could go back to working in Davenport Industries?"  
Douglas immediately shook his head: "No, that's too much to ask. I almost ruined it in the first place, he'll never let me back in. But maybe I can help him with some projects from time to time... Once I regained some trust."

"He trusts you", Chase said "I mean, he's letting you live here."  
But once again, Douglas shook his head: "He doesn't trust me, he's giving me a second chance... Just like you did. I have been his enemy for over fifteen years. It takes a little more than a simple 'sorry' to get that trust back... I just hope I'll get a chance to prove that I've changed."  
Chase smiled and put his hand on Douglas' shoulder: "I'm sure you'll get your chance"  
"Let's hope so", Douglas answered with a small smile.

At that moment, mr. Davenport walked into the room: ": Chase? Oh, here you are! Are you coming? You promised you would help me with my latest project."  
"Oh, right!", Chase said. He glanced at Douglas from the corners of his eyes before he continued: "But actually, I just promised Leo this morning that I would help him study for his math test. Sorry."  
Mr. Davenport sighed: "Great! Now how am I gonna get this project done in time?"  
"I'm really sorry mister Davenport.", Chase said "maybe someone else can help you out?"  
"Oh yeah?", mr. Davenport asked sarcastic "Where am I gonna find someone with the level of intelligence and skill I need and enough spare time?"  
"Maybe Douglas here can help you out?", Chase asked "mean, he doesn't have anything to do right now anyway".

In the meantime, Douglas had been following the conversation with only one thought in his mind: 'What's that kid up to?'. When Chase asked Donald to let him help with the project, it suddenly clicked in his head.  
Mr. Davenport looked at his younger brother: "Can you still program a computer?"  
"I might be a bit rusty", Douglas confessed "but I'm quite sure I still got it in me."  
Mr. Davenport doubted for a second, but finally sighed: "Okay, fine! But no funny business!"  
Douglas stood up and put his hand on his heart: "No funny business, promise."  
Mr. Davenport nodded and walked into the hallway: "Okay then, come on."  
"I'll be right there!", Douglas replied "give me a minute."

As soon as he heard the elevator take mr. Davenport down to the lab, Douglas turned to Chase: "Leo doesn't have a math test, does he?"  
"Nope", Chase replied with a smirk on his face as he stood up from the bed.  
Douglas crossed his arms and looked straight into Chase's eyes: "Chase Davenport: Did you lie to your father and manipulate the situation to get exactly that what you wanted?"  
Chase looked a little scared by now: "Yes…"  
Douglas' frown changed into a grin: "That's my boy!"  
Chase smiled: "You said you wanted a chance to prove yourself. I thought: I'll help you out."  
"Thanks Chase", Douglas said while patting his shoulder "I owe you"  
"Remember that at my next birthday!", Chase replied "You owe me 15 years of presents!"  
Douglas chuckled and left the room. Right before he left, Chase could hear him muttering to himself: "Definitely my boy!"

Chase headed back to the living room where the subject had changed.  
"Did I just see Donald and Douglas going to the lab? Together?", Tasha asked.  
"Yep", Chase nodded with a smile.

"Looks like the Davenport boys really are back.", Bree said.  
Chase looked at the elevator with a smile: "Let's hope so..."

 **Author's note: Hi! Longer chapter and a faster update. In return, it will take a little longer before the next update since I first want to finish my other story.  
One more chapter to go on this one! I've already gotten one request, but if you still have got an idea: feel free to let me know! :D  
Thx for reading! :D**

 **R &R! **


	5. Down in the lab

Fifteen minutes later, the Davenport brothers where quietly working in the lab. While Donald was working on the motherboard, Douglas was sitting behind the cyberdesk doing some programming for Donald's project.

"So… What were you and Chase doing in your room?", Donald suddenly said, slightly startling Douglas.  
"Not much", Douglas answered as he continued his work "Just talking."  
"Talking you say...", Donald replied.  
"Yeah", Douglas nodded, looking up from his programming "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Wrong?", Donald asked, suddenly nervous "Wrong? No! I mean, you've got every right to talk to my children... your children... The kids!"  
Douglas stopped typing and crossed his arms in front of his chest: "Don, what's wrong? And don't say it's nothing!"  
Donald sighed and walked over to his younger brother: "Ok, fine"  
"So, what's up?", Douglas asked "You can trust me"

"Really?", Donald glared "Can I? Because the last time you said that, I returned to find three genetically engineered children with bionics who you wanted to use as weapons!"  
Douglas flinched at the tone of his brother, but quickly recovered: "I made mistakes, Don. I know that. But now we can start all over again."  
"Can we?", Donald asked "Because I'm not so sure of that yet. I'm letting you live here, but that doesn't mean I forgot what you did. I've forgiven you, but I don't trust you."  
"So that's what this is about!", Douglas said "You're worried I'm gonna do something bad to the kids?"  
"Can you blame me?!", Donald exclaimed "Who knows what kind of an influence you'll have on them?"  
"I was merely talking to Chase!", Douglas told his brother "And if you really wanna know, he came to me."  
"That's another thing I'm worried about…", Donald muttered silently, but Douglas had heard him.

"What?!", he yelled "Why?!".  
"Chase is already acting like you!", Donald yelled back "What if he turns out just as evil as you did?!"  
"He won't!", Douglas replied, still yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"And how can you be so sure of that?", Donald yelled, convinced that he had won this discussion/fight.  
But Douglas just crossed his arms and lowered his voice: "I'll make sure of it."  
Donald was taken aback by this sudden confidence in Douglas.  
"You really are confident about this, aren't you?", he asked after a small silence.  
"Yes", Douglas answered immediately "Why aren't you? Don't lose faith in the kid, just because I'm around."  
"Okay", Donald nodded "I won't."

Donald just wanted to turn around when Douglas spoke up again: "Oh yeah, one more thing."  
"Yeah?", Donald asked as he faced his brother once more.  
"In case you wanted to know: Chase has been feeling a little down lately.", Douglas said as he leaned against the cyberdesk.  
"Really?", Donald asked surprised "How do you know?"  
Douglas shrugged casually as he answered: "He told me."  
"But you've kidnapped him!", Donald said with big eyes "Twice! I've taken care of him for sixteen years! Why didn't he come to me?"  
Douglas looked Donald in the eyes as he answered: "Because I listened."

Donald flinched and looked at the floor, instinctively knowing that he had lost: "We should get back to work."  
"Donald, wait!", Douglas said before his brother could leave.  
Donald looked up in surprise at the use of his full name: "What's up?"  
"I'm not trying to reclaim my kids", Douglas explained, trying his best to hide the sadness behind his eyes "I just want to be there if they need me. Are you okay with that?"  
Donald nodded: "Okay… And Douggie?"  
Douglas smirked: "Yes… Donnie"  
Donald smiled: "I'm glad you're back on our side."  
Douglas smiled back: "You and me both."

Two hours later, Chase went down to the lab to check on mr. Davenport and Douglas. When he entered the lab, he had expected seeing them yell at each other or maybe even fighting physically.  
Instead, Douglas was typing on the cyberdesk and mr. Davenport was leaning on his shoulder, silently going over the calculations.  
"Come on in, Chase", Douglas suddenly said "Have a look at my work."  
Chase, slightly impressed that Douglas had noticed him, walked over to Douglas' other side and looked at the programming he had done.  
"It looks good", Chase admitted after a couple of minutes.  
"Good? It's great!", Douglas exclaimed proudly.  
"It's okay", mr. Davenport admitted "But I could've done it way faster!"  
"No, you couldn't have!", Douglas immediately replied.  
Chase laughed: "Okay, I get it! What's important is that it's done now and it looks good!"  
"Now we just have to put these codes into your invention and then we're ready for a test", Douglas said to mr. Davenport.  
Mr Davenport nodded: "I'll get it so we can plug it into the computer".

"Okay, I see everything is going smooth here.", Chase said "If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs."  
"Chase, hold up.", Douglas said.  
Mr. Davenport turned back around and put the invention down on the table, watching the scene from the other side of the lab. 'There's something going on between those two', he thought.  
"There's something I have to tell you", Douglas continued as he put his right hand on Chase's shoulder.  
"Okay", Chase said, trying to stay calm.  
Douglas looked Chase straight in the eyes with the most serious look he could muster: "Chase Davenport, you will never be anything even close to me!"

Chase looked confused, thinking about their talks in the park and at Douglas' room.  
Also mr. Davenport looked surprised. His entire life, he had seen Chase like a mini Douglas. Then, he thought about their talk/fight earlier. 'Where is he going with this?', he thought.

In the blink of an eye, Douglas' serious face was replaced with a proud smile: "And I couldn't be happier with that."  
With that being said, he pulled Chase into a huge hug. Chase didn't even resist, he just hugged back.  
Mr. Davenport was looking at his brother and youngest son with big eyes, but also with a big smile. Now, he saw what Douglas had seen before. Chase would never turn out to be evil. And he swore to never make the same mistakes his parents had made with Douglas.  
Chase looked over Douglas' shoulder and saw mr. Davenport smiling at them.

"Thank you", Chase whispered in Douglas' ear.  
Douglas shook his head: "No, Chase. Thank YOU."

 **Author's note: And that's the end of this story! It almost hurts me, because I have really enjoyed writing this :). There will definitely be more of Chase and Douglas.  
I hope to see you in one of my future stories :)**

 **Bye!  
x  
Sweetheart91597**


End file.
